Digimon - The Hiro Saga - ch.4-5
by CYROS
Summary: This is Ch.4-5 PLEASE read and review


Hi Daniel agian, and heres the next two chapters of  
the Hiroshi henderson saga. In these chapters there  
isn't much action but they have alot of background  
and plot development to them. I hope you like them.  
  
  
The Hiro Saga CH.4  
  
  
Hiro was laying in the bed that Gennai had provided, he was   
looking at the ceiling thinking about what he should do, he was still  
confused so he let his mind wander a bit. He started to think about   
his family, his father John Henderson, was an attorney working for the   
city, he was kind-though stern. When he was Hiro's age he went to Japan  
as an exchange student, thats where he met Kayko, Hiro's mother.  
Now his mother was working as his father's personal assistant, she was  
also very kind though a bit more easy going than Hiro's father, she was  
also quite beutifull, she was raised by her mother. Her father seemed   
more like a visitor, he was always on the move and constantly   
training in the martial arts. Kayko didn't hate her father on the   
contrary she loved him and learned long ago that his art was his   
calling, his name was Ryu-hogo Yogen(Yogen is his first name), and it  
was he who later tought Hiro how to fight.   
  
Remembering that Hiro thought of Lisa(short for Melisa) his twin   
sister, at the moment she was in Japan going to school. Hiro didn't   
like the idea of being so far from his sister, ever sence they were   
little Hiro had been her allaround apointed protecter. And now they   
were an ocean apart (or a world apart at the moment), sure he could   
have gone with her but he didn't like Japan, he thought it was to   
crowded. Then he remembered the first time he ever had to protect his   
sister, it was when they were eight years old and in the 2nd grade, it   
was recess and Hiro was playing with his friends while Lisa was drawing   
a picture on a nearby bench. Then a well known bully came up to her,   
He grabbed her notebook and a game of "keep away" ensued, as Hiro   
watched this happen he wanted to help but he was to afraid to do   
anything. Then the bully pushed Lisa to the ground and she started   
crying, that was when Hiro ran up Putting himself between Lisa and the   
bully,"Hey give her back her note book!" said Hiro. "Oh whats this Hiro   
is trying to be a hero, make me!" said the other boy as he pushed Hiro.  
Hiro took a step back then lunged for the boy, they wrestled, falling   
to the ground and rolling a bit, Hiro managed to get on top of the boy   
and started punching him in the face, Hiro was crying with rage and   
tears rolled down his face. It was about two minutes before a teacher  
pulled Hiro off the boy who was bloody and unconscious.   
  
Later that day his mother was called in to school, when she got there   
she heard about the fight and how the other boy had been rushed to the   
hospital, she went to Hiro and knelt down in front of him "Is this   
true Hiro?" she asked. "yes." Hiro said He was starting to cry, he   
could see that his mother was very angry. "Why did you beat that boy   
up?" his mother asked. "becuse he hurt Lisa" Hiro said. "Oh he did."   
his mom said with a nod, this was the first she heard this so she   
understood a bit better what had happend. Then the principal spoke up   
"But thats no excuse, you should have told a teacher or came to get me!  
Not beat the boy to a bloody pulp!" he said. This anoyed Hiro's mother   
who stood up looking at the principal "Look Mr...Roberts, one of the   
worst sins in this world is for a good person to do nothing in the face   
of evil, and when the strong terrorize the weak that is evil. I'm very   
proud that my son stood up for his sister like that!" She was almost   
yelling and it suprised both Hiro and the principal.  
  
That night Hiro could hear his parents talking about something  
but he couldn't hear what it was. However that summer he found out   
when his Grandfather came to visit.  
  
Hiro turned over in his bed looking out the window, what he   
saw made him smile, there were fish swimming past. Hiro sighed he   
knew what he had to do. he had to protect his sister and if Gennai   
was right then the only way to do that was to help the Digidestin save  
the world. Hiro watched the fish swim by as he fell asleep.  
  
Well that was mostly just one big flash back   
but it's very important for plot developmant   
so I hope you liked it, if you did my e-mail  
is cyrosgold@aol.com -Hey tell a friend.-  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Now on to ch.5, in this ch Gennai has an   
important mision for Hiro, wll he accept?  
  
  
  
The Hiro Saga Chapter. 5  
  
  
Lisa Henderson was walking home from school, she had been   
staying with her grandmother while she was here in japan going to an   
art school. She had just turned a corner as she heard a sinister laugh,  
she looked around but there was nobody around. Suddenly, out of the   
wall she was standing next to, a giant hand grabbed her. She screamed   
as she was pulled into the shadows and dissapeared.  
  
Hiro woke suddenly, he was sweating heavily, he looked out the window   
and saw it was light out. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and   
said "Man what a nightmare." just then Gennai walked in "Oh good your  
awake, breakfast is ready." he said then walked out. Hiro got out of   
bed and washed up in the bathroom then joined Gennai in the dinning   
room. "good morning Gennai." Hiro said as he sat down.  
  
"Good morning, sleep well?" asked Gennai.  
  
"Yeah pretty well." replied Hiro.  
  
So have you made your decision, are you going to use your new power to  
help?" Gennai asked as he handed Hiro his plate.  
  
"My mother once said that *one of the worst sins is for a good person   
to do nothing in the face of evil* so I guess I don't have a choice do   
I." Hiro said as he took a bite of food.  
  
"Good good." said Gennai "Then after breakfast I'll tell you how you   
can help."  
  
They both ate their food then Hiro asked "So where are the   
Digidestin now Gennai?"  
  
"Ohh their on their way up spiral mountian" Gennai said.  
  
"Wheres that at?" asked Hiro.  
  
"Well follow me and I'll show you." said Gennai as he stood up and   
walked to the front room.  
  
Hiro followed, "this is spiral mountian," said Gennai as he switched   
on a moniter which showed a picture of the peek, "But it's to far away  
for you to make it there in time to help them." he continued.  
  
"So what can I do to help them if I can't even get there in time?"   
Hiro asked.  
  
"Well" said Gennai as he pushed a button on the moniter and the picture   
changed to one of the sky, but there was a small black dot in the   
middle "do you see this?" he asked.  
  
Hiro nodded "it looks like a hole in the sky." he said.  
  
"Acually it's a rip in the fabric of Digispace." said Gennai as the   
picture began to zoom in "And it's spreading."  
  
"Huh!....So what can I do?" Hiro asked.  
  
"It needs to be sealed before it opens wide enough to swallow the   
Digiworld, and if that happens than your world will be next." said   
Gennai.  
  
"So...How do I seal it?" Hiro asked.  
  
"With this." Gennai said as he changed the moniter to yet another   
picture, this time one of a round gem stone with many facets, each one  
glinting with it's own color,"It is an energy matrix, a very powerfull  
one at that, It's known as the Soulgem."  
  
"So where is it, and how can I use it to seal the rip?" asked Hiro.  
  
"Well I don't know how it will work only that it will, and as for where  
it is..."Gennai was saying as he pointed at a map "it was last known  
to be here at a temple."  
  
Hiro saw where he was pointing and he also saw another spot that was   
blinking on the map "is that where we are now?" Hiro asked as he   
pointed to the other spot.  
  
"Yes it is, the temple is a good distence from here about...20 miles,   
so if you leave soon then you should get there by night fall." he said.  
  
"Okay...and how do I get passed Kuwagamon huh?" Hiro asked.  
  
"With this." Gennai said as he tossed Hiro what looked like a watch,  
"It's a mini computer with a digianalizer and a one time cloaking   
program which will make you invisable to Digimon for up to 5 minutes,  
and it keeps better time than your watch."  
  
"Great!" said Hiro as he took off his watch and put on Gennai's gift.  
"So is there anything else I should know?" Hiro asked.  
  
"Yes...There is an evil force inside that rip, and it won't like what  
your doing so it will probably try to kill you" said Gennai.  
  
"Oh thats nice!" said Hiro sarcasticly. "So whats this thing called?"  
  
"I don't know it's name." said Gennai "But on a different note I have   
allready packed your things." Gennai pointed at a larg back pack   
leaning agianst the wall "it has a sleeping bag, a change of clothes   
like yours, a tinder box, and I replaced your water bottle with a   
real cantine."  
  
"Cool thanks....um what about food?" asked Hiro.  
  
"You can use that watch to ID edible plants on your way." said Gennai.  
  
"So when should I leave?" Hiro asked.  
  
"Well how about right now, while Kuwagamon isn't in the area, if you   
hurry then maybe you can avoid him alltogether." said Gennai as he   
opened the front door.  
  
"Ok then...if I find the Soulgem how will I let you know?" asked Hiro  
as he put the pack on and walked to the door.  
  
"With that red button on the watch it will let me know you found it and  
I will get back to you....and here is a map so you won't get lost."  
Gennai said as he handed Hiro a scroll.  
  
"Good luck." said Gennai.  
  
"Well thank you Gennai...and I'll try my best."said Hiro as he started   
up the stairs.  
  
Once out of the lake Hiro looked around, to his relife he   
didn't see Kuwagamon so he walked into the forest. Once under the safty  
of trees he unrolled the map, it was an interesting map there were   
three lights, one dot at the temple, one where he was, and an arrow  
that pointed up on the map. He figured in was pointing north but he   
didn't have a compass, he turned around to look for the sun but noticed  
that as he did the arrow changed directions. Cuirous he turned till   
it pointed to the dot that was at the temple then he looked up, he was  
looking across the river. "hmm that must mean the arrow points in the   
direction I'm looking." he said to himself.  
  
He made his way around the lake, Making sure to stay under the   
tree cover. Then he heard a crashing sound to his right, and after a  
moment he saw Kuwagamon fly over head, he ducked down by a tree and  
watched. Kuwagamon circled over the lake a couple of times then flew   
off. "Boy that was close." Hiro sighed, Hiro stood up and started   
walking agian. After he got to the other side of the lake he checked   
the map, found the right direction and kept walking. Hiro never saw   
the little red eyes that were watching from under a bush as he passed   
by "Hmm so is thats the one, he dosn't look so tough." the creature   
wisperd to himself "But an orders an order he must be destroyed."   
  
  
  
Well thats it for Chapter 5, Who is the evil  
in the rip? Will Hiro find the Soulgem?  
What is this creature that plans to destroy  
him? Stay tuned for the next chapter in the  
Hiro Saga.  
  
Hi it's me Daniel, so far so good if you   
like this fanfic than please let me know   
and tell a friend about it too, I can use all  
the suport I can get. My e-mail is  
cyrosgold@aol.com  
Bye :-) 


End file.
